


Stop The Clock.. Because there is no more later.

by RivTheWriter



Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [5]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivTheWriter/pseuds/RivTheWriter
Summary: "He wished he had max by his side. He would have been able to confess and had he perished at least the vicar would know how he felt. but if he perishes here. alone. the vicar wouldnt ever have even the slightest idea.."
Relationships: Male Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Zeno Vuler/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Captain Vuler And His Vicar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900453
Kudos: 3





	Stop The Clock.. Because there is no more later.

His breath came out in pants, huddled close to the wall as he reloaded his rifle, hands fumbling with the shells of ammo and dropping them to the floor as the sounds of gunfire went off around him.

he felt sick to his stomach. This wasnt the first time they had gotten into a firefight. he has more scars from these types of situations than hed like to admit.. what made it different was..

that he was alone.

Alone and afraid and worried he was going to die here without telling max how he felt. 

Tears welled in his eyes, wishing he had brought someone with him.

he thought about Parvati, his eyes and ears of the surrounding area when hes in sniper-mode.. 

Felix. His tossballstick weilding friend who wanted nothing more than to make people happy..

Nyoka. The monster hunter with a lot of walls up but was truely a sweetheart..

Ellie.. the sawbones who reminded the captain of his daughter..

S.A.M.. the ever ready to please mechanical..

and..

Max.. 

Zeno smiled and closed his eyes as the tears spilled

Vicar Maximillion DeSoto.. Stubborn.. kind.. caring.. funny.. eyes that could melt even the coldest hearts.. smiles that light up the captains life.. That voice that sent shivers down his spine.. 

He wished he had max by his side. He would have been able to confess and had he perished at least the vicar would know how he felt. but if he perishes here. alone. the vicar wouldnt ever have even the slightest idea..

"Shit-" he swore under his breath, gritting his teeth and strapping the rifle to his back

He wasnt going to die here. He would either run or...

Or go head first in, swinging like a madman...

He took out his plasma cutter, the red glow lit up his face. he nodded to himself and took a deep breath in before taking a leap into the fray, ducking behind rocks and charging at the maruauders nearest to him..

Bullets whizzed passed him, a few landing the shot, causing a burning pain in his arm, side, and leg. He stumbled, crying out in pain..

He fell to the ground.. Everything was blurring.. the world sounded like he was hearing it through water..

and then it all went dark..

Images danced across his eyelids.. and then they snapped open, heart pounding from the vivid nightmare that felt like it lasted forever.. he sat up and looked around his room. the bedside where his boyfriend used to lay still unmade and cold.. 

His feet found the floor.. his slippers. and then he opened the door..

There stood the six year old eliza.. crying her little heart out..

"Awh. sweetheart whats wrong? papa's here.." he crouched down next to his daughter

Eliza looked up at her adoptive father. eyes red from the tears. "they cant find him. they cant find daddy."

"What do you mean? your daddy is just on a business trip~ he said he'd be back by tonight" zeno said with a smile. "did you have a nightmare love? i promise you. everything is going to be okay."

" No papa... everythings not going to be okay.." she said. growing in height and looking more mature.. About seventeen. "Hes gone. you need to let him go and focus on us. on me."

"wh..what? Zeno stood and stepped back, feeling his back hit a metal surface with a plush covering "Eliza i dont understand. all ive done was focus on you.. your father. hes coming back... he is.." tears began to fall

"Hes not! and neither am i if you keep dwelling on the lover you couldnt save!" Eliza spat grabbing a metal cover and shutting Zeno in a containment aparatus. "You need to save us. all of us!" She said sharply

Zeno banged on the glass "Eliza please. what is this about?? let me out!" he felt as though he couldnt breathe. his heart was pounding in his chest..

He fell backwards only to land on his feet infront of a door. 

And beyond that door he saw a man sitting on a bed

He looked at him with a soft gaze.. smiling ever so slightly. 

His greying hair slicked back and a few strands stuck to his forehead from sweat

Collar slightly open as though he had just thrown the robe on. 

Cheeks vaguely flushed..

"Captain- Law, do you ever knock?" The man asked, that voice oh so familliar..

his lips moved without his imput. "Ohh~ am i interupting you reading those forbidden books? are the novels youre collecting.. Romance serials?" zeno heard himself say

The man before him laughed and shook his head "if you must know. i was working on my swing. with the telescoping staff you gave me." he gestured to the metal stick with an orb at the end upon the ground. 

"oh~ maybe we could train together later then! i came to ask if you wanted to help me get parv and junlei's date set up!" Zeno felt himself smile..

the man before him smiled back, a heartachingly amazing smile.. "Id be honored."

and then that scene faded to black..

He was surrounded by darkness again.. only this time. everything seemed much more... solid.. real... 

He heard some people talking around him although it was.. vague to tell who was saying what..

"Listen- I know you worry about him but hes going to be okay." said one voice

"He still hasn't woken up. I thought i lost him once already. i cant bear the thought of losing him for real this time.." muttered the other, followed by a chair shifting closer. 

"he'll be fine.. our captains a strong man.. he's been through void and back." Said a third voice, followed by footsteps exiting a room..

and when it all fell silent again he almost missed the visions of his daughter.. the visions of the mysterious stranger..

and then suddenly he gasped awake. chest lurching and head spinning. he grabbed for his plasma cutter, moving to stand, he stumbled and stared at the people around him. faces not registering in his brain..

"Captain?" asked one woman, reaching a cautious hand out, her kind smile and friendly stance making zeno drop his guard slightly.. but not enough

"Who are you people? where am i? where is my daughter?" he asked. 

A voice from the air sounded

"It seems captain zeno has lost his memory"

"No he hasnt- well- yes. he has but- not like that" said a redhead, sighing and running a hand over her face "Vicky can you calm him down? ill take the others down to lost hope."

"Of course miss fenhill. It would be my pleasure." The grey haired male from his vision spoke. "Please, if you would, Captain- I mean- Mister Vuler. Sit back down.. youre still recovering.."

Zeno stared before moving to sit. "So... what.. what happened to me?" he asked softly. chewing at the inside of his cheek anxiously

"Do you want the vague explaination or the long detailed one" The vicar laughed softly

"Either one is fine with me.."

"well.. you were stubborn and went on a assignment on your own. and ended up getting shot so bad you have been asleep for a week."

"A week?? but im missing much more than that-"

"Ah yes- miss fenhill did say that could happen. you were pretty bad. she said that due to the intensive sleep you would be quite groggy and your memory could lapse. " the vicar explained softly

"so... who was i to you? and the others?" zeno asked. raising a brow

"well. youre our captain.. our friend.. we all care deeply for you." Max gently took one of zenos hands into his own

"I... i have a feeling i was supposed to tell you spmething... but... i dont know what.." Zeno said sadly

"that will come back to you.. no worries.. its going to be okay. zeno. youre going to be okay" max smiled kindly at him. "we are all here for you.."

"thank you... im sure it will come back to me sooner or later.."

They sat for a while.. discussing things.. and slowly but surely. over the next few days. zeno did remember.. and he gladly kept his confession inside.

nows not the time though.. as he needed to wait for phineas to contact him... it was all finally going to be over..


End file.
